Battle of the Heroes
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: Hyrule has been taken over by a mysterious man named Tabuu and Zelda is left without her hero as Nintendo's greatest heroes and villains team up to take on the Darkness. The different realms are falling and Tabuu is leaving no survivors in his path for control. With Mute City on the brim of ruins, is this hero army ready for war against the Darkest villain of Nintendo? 1/3 story
1. A Break in the Sky

_Chapter I_

 _A Break in the Sky_

 _He's coming._

 _The man with glass wings._

 _Tabuu._

Zelda's eyes flew open just as the man's name echoed from her nightmare by the Goddesses. She picked herself up from her bed and drew back the curtains. The moon was incredibly bright tonight but off in the distance a lightning storm was approaching and by the look of the clouds it wasn't an ordinary storm.

"Link."

She quickly dressed and threw on her leather boots before grabbing her gloves and her father's sword and heading out. The hallways were dark but rather noisy for the small hours at night.

"Oh Princess! A storm is brewing in the west! We should prepare you and the Chancellor for evocation!" A guard squeaked. She waved him aside and continued down the hallway where Chancellor Cole walked out from his sleeping quarters, rubbing his eyes. His horns pierced his messy orange hair and he looked widely confused at the situation at hand. Just then a loud rumble of thunder echoed and people grew quiet.

"We need to find Link, Cole," Zelda whispered.

"He should be somewhere in the guest wing perhaps? Is this Ganon's doing?" Cole asked her, his eyes wide with fright?

"No, someone else that isn't from Hyrule. Get dressed and meet us by the horse stables," Zelda replied and took off down the hallway. The guest wing was on the other side and the traffic of maids and guards time grow longer than Zelda had hoped for. Lightning outside made the hallways light up and candles flicker on the walls. Just then a streak of lightning crashed against a window behind Zelda causing the beautiful glass window to shatter leaving pieces to topple onto the crowds of people below it. The screams echoed the hallway as guards escorted the injured to the hospital. He was getting closer and Zelda had to flee. The guest wing was just up the staircase!

"Link!" Zelda shouted from the bottom of the staircase. A young man dressed in green rushed down the stairs and grabbed her hand. "The stables! Go to the stables!" She cried.

The two swarm in and out of the crowd and past the main entrance to the outside of the palace. He whistled for Epona just as Cole tripped down the main entrance stairs.

"His name is Tabuu, the Goddesses warned me about him but he isn't from here. I have no clue where he is from but they said go to the Temple of Time and there should be something to help us escape for the time being. We need to get these people to safety!" Zelda cried to Link over the loud wind.

"I'll direct people to the tombs beneath the castle! I think a tornado is heading our way. Princess I ask of you to get yourself to safety!" Cole screamed but the wind only made it harder to hear him as he screamed in her ear. Epona arrived and Link placed Zelda on the seat before he jumped on behind her and they stormed through the dirt road to the village where hundreds of people ran around screaming.

"Get to the castle! Chancellor Cole will get you to safety!" Zelda screamed at a younger boy.

"Yes your highness!" The boy shouted and quickly told his friends before telling the villagers. The Temple of Time stood before them in a haunting manor as lightning struck the top sending sparks into the sky. Link directed Epona into the temple and stopped her in front of the Triforce statue where the Goddesses three gems stood placed in a row beneath their most precious gift to Hyrule. The wind roared against the walls and someone was already sitting in a pew watching the rain pound against the glass.

 _Ganon_.

The doors burst opened and a tall slender women dressed in black and blue walked in and stopped in front of Link, her hands on her hips.

"So I had a vision that the Temple of Time was the first place to go if a disastrous storm ever happened to touched down," The women said.

"Midna, silence your life bores me," Ganon cooed and he stood up to face them. Zelda pulled out her sword and Ganon held out his hand. "Please I'm not in the mood to kidnap or steal the triforce. The Goddesses also have given me a vison. There is a portal here that will lead us to safety so we can create an army against this Tabuu."

"Where?" Midna asked.

"The Triforce itself, stupid girl."

"You know I just barely made it back alive before this stupid storm and you're giving me attitude, Ganon? The Twili are in panic about this storm making it into their realm!" Midna snapped and Ganon cursed at her under his breath.

Link walked over to the stone Triforce statue and touched it. It wasn't here before… He looked over at Zelda. Zelda was kicking a misplaced brick in the wall with her boot. The brick fell along with a few more to show a hidden compartment. She pulled out a rather large case and opened it to reveal her father's bow and several Light Arrows held in a black case with several spirals of gold and silver decorating it. She place the bag behind her and grabbed the bow.

"Who is this Tabuu guy anyway? Someone from another realm?" Midna asked Zelda. Epona snorted and Zelda grabbed a hold of her rings.

"Possibly… I'm not entirely sure I only receive bits of the messages from the Goddesses as time moves forward… " Zelda replied as she made her way to the stone. Pieces of the Temple's ceiling started to fall from the wind and time was running short. "Do you know how to open it?" She asked Link. He nodded and pressed his left hand on the top part, his triforce symbol lighting up. He grabbed Zelda's hand and placed it next to his and her symbol also ignited. "Ganon! We need you!" Zelda barked.

The ceiling exploded as a man covered in a maroon robe jumped down, his arm outstretch to the Princess and green hero. Ganon grabbed his sword and slammed the blade into the invader's back sending the cloaked man flying through the Temple's walls. Midna rushed over to Zelda as Ganon placed his hand below Zelda and Link's. The stone ignited a bright light that blinded the four of them.

"STOP THEM!" The invader screamed. The stone opened an electrifying circular purple warp zone. Link motioned for them to jump in as two very large white gloved creatures flew down into the temple. The tornado was above them ready to swallow up the Temple when Midna flew into the vortex. Ganon jumped in after her and the two were gone replaced by purple lightning and swirling clouds. Epona was backing up crying, afraid of the vortex when the wind from inside it pulled the poor horse in and left only the echo of a scared horse yelp.

"Together?" Zelda asked him but Link shook his head. He drew out his sword and shoved Zelda into the vortex.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed just as one of the hands grabbed ahold of her hero. He kicked over the stone causing the portal to collapse leaving Link behind with Tabuu and Zelda without her best friend. The portal pulled her farther into a bright light where she slammed onto the ground. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a strange mushroom headed child playing catch with a large blue star.


	2. The Tie Between Realms

Chapter II

The Tie Between Realms

"Do you think she's dead?"

"OF COURSE SHE ISN'T! The Princess wouldn't have taken her in then if she was!"

"Sorry… What is this thing? It looks a instrument…"

"Don't touch that idiot! You have no idea where that came from!"

Zelda coughed and the two guards watching over her jumped and held out their spears. She opened her eyes and rolled herself up to face the two of them. They both had the same mushroom cap heads except one was yellow and the other blue.

"Where am I?" Zelda asked them.

"Mushroom Kingdom home to Princess Peach and Master Mario!" The one with the yellow head replied and his friend jabbed him with his spear.

"Who are you?" The blue one asked harshly and held out his spear into her face. She waved it aside and looked out the window. The entire kingdom was covered with the strange mushroom headed people walking about. The shops and homes also had the same mushroom head design and the castle where she was held in was a bright pink. Zelda coughed in disgust and pulled herself out of bed. The two guards were both shocked as she grabbed the bow and arrow bag from the bedside table and placed her sword into its holder on her waist.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Zelda replied and swept past them and out the door into the bright hallway. She had to shield her eyes from the sunlight that bounced off the white walls and numerous paintings of a blond women with a rather small mustache man. Were those the two people the weird mushroom headed men were talking about?

"Miss! Miss you can't just walk up and leave! The Princess said we were to escort you to the throne room when you would awake!" The yellow mushroom head said.

"Ugh what are you people?" She turned and glared at him. He took a step back and smiled.

"We're Toads of course! You aren't from around here though…."

"I'm from Hyrule. I need to get back and save my friend," Zelda replied as both Toads followed her down the hallway.

"What happened to your friend?" The blue Toad asked.

"Someone invaded my kingdom and Link, my friend, had to stay behind to close the portal we came through to get here," Zelda said and found herself in the giant staircase room. She walked down the stairs quickly, her escorts trying to keep up.

"Does that mean you're a Princess too?" The yellow one asked. Zelda pressed her hands on the large pink double doors and turned to look at the two of them.

"My name is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." She opened the door and walked into a rather large throne room where hundreds of Toads were running about shouting orders at one another. Sitting in a pink fluffy chair at the far end of the room was a blonde women in all pink holding a sad tannish star in her lap. She was patting the thing carefully as she listened to an older Toad with a cane in his hand, his glasses askew on his nose. Standing next to her was the man in the portrait with the fluffy mustache and red hat. The woman looked up and jumped from her seat.

"You! You have scared my kingdom with your friends intruding on my celebration!"

"Princess Peach right? Sorry to ruin your celebration but I think you'll have bigger problems in due time," Zelda replied and stood in front of Peach.

"Why? Where have you come from? Who sent you? Bowser!" She shielded the small star as Mario blocked Zelda from getting any closer to Peach.

"What? Who? I don't even know you people. My name is Zelda I'm the Princess from Hyrule. My kingdom was attacked and the only way to escape was my friend sending us here… but please by all means continue your little festival. I'm sure your citizens would want something to be happy about before being slaughtered by the same man who attacked my kingdom." Zelda walked over towards the window and looked out. The skies were clear for now but it wouldn't be long until Tabuu would show up. Mario looked over at the Princess and rubbed his gloved hands together.

"Zelda? Hmm… I only heard of you a few times before but Hyrule was attacked? Strange… I thought it would be one of the last places Tabuu would go after," Mario replied.

"You know of Hyrule?!" Zelda shouted at him.

"Of course I'm the guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom realm. I'm sure majority of the realms were attacked by Tabuu. He's been looking for something but his weakness prevented him from entering any realms until a few weeks ago when he stumbled into Pikmin and destroyed everything in his path. It was by pure luck that someone came in to save the realm guardian and his friend before the realm collapsed. I knew he was getting stronger… Link didn't make it?"

"No… he stayed back to close the portal…"

"He'll be fine. Tabuu wouldn't kill him. Link is incredibly powerful and he's the only person who can reopen the portal. At the moment, he may have contained Tabuu in Hyrule to give us time."

"Time for what?" Zelda asked. She looked over at Peach who looked just as confused as Zelda did. Realm guardians? Pikmin? This was too much.

"I'll have to warn the other realm guardians and gather them for a emergency meeting. The most powerful realm, your kingdom, is where one of three objects Tabuu is looking for. Tell me, is the Triforce hidden well?"

"Of course, we have to hide it so Ganondorf will not be able steal it again."

"Tabuu will find it soon enough and then I'm sure he'll be here to look for the second object."

The double doors burst opened as Midna and Ganon walked in. The Toads in the room screamed as Ganon snarled at them. Midna's hair was knotted in numerous places and her makeup was running down her cheeks.

"Please tell me we are leaving soon, Zelda. I can't take these overly excited mushroom head people," Midna hissed.

"I for once agree with the nymph," Ganon replied.

"We need to gather everyone in the middle of all realms…" Mario said and thought for a moment. "Peach give Rosalina and my brother a call and tell them to be here as soon as possible." Peach nodded and walked out through a smaller door with her star quietly watching Zelda with interest.

"What is this weird mustache man doing?" Ganon asked.

"He's calling for other people to help us with Tabuu," Zelda replied.

"We can handle Tabuu ourselves. We just need to get to the Triforce!"

"Once you open the path to the Triforce Tabuu will slaughter all of you! He wants the Triforce, idiot," Mario replied as he pushed Peach's chair to the side to show a hidden door. He unlocked it and opened to show a dark room with hundreds of glittering stars on the ceiling. "Close the door behind you, annoying giant."

Ganon muttered something and closed the door behind him as all the stars arranged themselves around Mario.

"Hm… Pikmin isn't even here anymore… the realm must have been destroyed," Mario said sadly before tapping numerous stars and turning them a bright red. "This will send an alert to meet us in the Realm Temple. Hopefully everyone is safe, some realms are missing."

"Can you tell which ones?" Midna asked.

"Well… so far Pikmin but I can't tell which other ones are missing. I may be the head guardian but until we count the remaining guardians we won't know."

"Where is Hyrule?" Ganon asked Mario.

"Hyrule is in front of you. See how it's a dark red?" Mario asked. All three nodded. "That means Tabuu is still there and the realm is still hanging on but not enough for us. We need to escape, our realms are closely tied together he could be here at any time."

"What about your citizens?" Midna asked.

"… We can't save everyone Midna," Mario replied.

* * *

A taller blonde women in blue paced the throne room as a man taller than Mario wearing green watched her nervously.

"Rosalina!"

"Ah Mario! Peach called saying you were gathering all the guardians for a emergency meeting? What is going on?"

"No time to explain we need to head over to the Realm Temple. Rosalina this is Princess Zelda, Princess Midna, and Ganon from the Hyrule Realm. Link stayed back to keep Tabuu occupied," Mario said as he pulled the chair back over the hidden star door. Peach walked in and handed her star to Rosalina who cuddled it into her chest.

"Poor baby… He's scared of something…" Rosalina said.

"He's been like that since those three showed up," Peach said, her hands on her hips. Midna rolled her eyes.

"How can a women live in so much pink? This is making me blind," Ganon said. Mario led the group into the garden where a large stone statue of a small mushroom with two large eyes stared out into the distance. Mario placed his hand on the statue and motioned Rosalina, Peach, and Luigi to do the same.

"HEY!" The group turned to see a very large beast with a spiked shell on his back the other creature a smaller version of him, his hair waving like fire. "Don't think for a moment you were going to leave us behind to deal with Tabuu!" The larger one shouted.

"Bowser the last time Mushroom Kingdom was in trouble you tried killing all of us!" Peach exclaimed.

"Stop it we need him anyway!" Mario hissed as Luigi panicked and hid behind his brother. Bowser walked over and placed his hand on the statue his minion snickering at Luigi. The statue revealed a portal like the one in Hyrule and one by one they walked into it until Mario and Zelda were the last ones left.

"Be prepared, Crimea is extremely dangerous and on the brink of war," Mario replied. "Sadly Crimea is the only realm on our side of the galaxy where you can find the portal to the Realm Temple." Crimea? Why did that place seem so familiar to her? She walked into the portal, her bow at her side with an arrow ready to fire.

* * *

They were transported to a forest area where birds chirped overhead. Zelda felt at home as deer and rabbits ran in the wooded area. Mario appeared from the portal before it vanished into his palm. He gave Peach a large blue jewel that she placed onto her dress.

"That's the portal that will take us back to Mushroom Kingdom but it's only a one way, I destroyed the other portal so don't even think about going back Bowser. You'll be stuck there then," Mario warned him. They heard a stick snap and Zelda held out her bow in the direction the noise came from. Ganon had his hand on his sword and Mario had a fireball at the ready when another branched snapped and Zelda saw the gleam of a sword in the shadows. She fired a arrow and someone yelped.

"I heard you became a savage warrior, Zelda, but you didn't have to try and shoot me."

Zelda lowered her bow as a man with purple spiky hair appeared, an arrow stuck into his chest plate. "Nice aim, that would've killed me if I didn't have my chest plate on."

"Ike?" Zelda asked and he only smiled and lifted his sword onto his shoulder blade.


	3. The Guardians of the Realms

Chapter III

 _The Guardians of the Realms_

"So you two know each other?" Midna asked Ike and Zelda as they trudge through the forest away from a battle near the castle.

"Zelda accidently found the portal leading to here one day when we were little and I happened to be there at the right moment. Good thing too because that panther would've torn you to shreds," Ike said and nudged Zelda's shoulder.

"Don't remind me," Zelda snapped.

"I thought that annoying green guard for Zelda was the guardian of our realm…" Ganon said coldly.

"He is but so is Zelda! Technically all three of you are because you possess a piece of the Trifoce. A few realms have more than one guardian either because the realm is larger than average or the guardians live in different time zones. Take Crimea for instance. Ike here is a guardian but so is Prince Marth who is in a different time zone than Ike. Marth is almost two hundred years in the past protecting Crimea but he can transport here at any time and Tabuu can attack both time zones at the same time! It's a lot of information to process but you'll see when we get to the Temple," Mario explained to all of them. Ike cut down a vine and stopped in front of a large boulder.

"Wow… no fancy statue?" Bowser asked.

"We have to keep this portal safe so why not disguise it as something plain and ugly?" Ike responded and felt around the boulder. He climbed to the top and stuck his sword into the boulder.

The ground rumbled as the boulder collapsed and replaced itself with a beautiful statue of an angel holding three objects above her.

"The triforce!" Midna said pointing out the famous triangle in the middle. The other two items look unfamiliar to Zelda except one was a key and the other a shield.

"The three most powerful objects in the galaxy; Marth has the Fire Emblem, the shield to protect Crimea against Earth Dragons and the other held by Pit; Palutena's key," Mario said as the statue glittered in the sun.

"Why are they so special besides being extremely powerful? A silly shield and key up against the mighty triforce?" Ganon asked.

"The triforce gives the one to decide fate. The key will open up any portal or possibly other galaxies and the shield makes you invincible against anything," Ike replied. He touched the triforce and the statue transformed into a portal. "If he gets all three objects he's considered the master of death perhaps because he'll only use them for destruction." Zelda heard a branch snap and pointed her bow at a man with electric blue hair holding a box. He dropped the box and took out his sword, speaking in a language that Zelda didn't understand and waved his sword around like a professional.

"Marth its fine they're friends. Look its Mario, put your sword down," Ike said to him. Marth looked at him and then pointed his sword at Mario.

"That thing is Mario?" Marth asked.

"First off I'm not a thing, pretty boy. Second we're wasting time I'm sure the others are already there," Mario replied. Marth muttered in his strange language and put his sword back into its holder and picked up the box.

"Royalty first," He said, his accent thick as he shoved aside everyone and walked into the portal.

"Cherry fellow," Ganon replied. Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a spoiled brat what do you expect? Let's go before he starts his famous fit," Ike said and watched as the group entered the portal. He grabbed Zelda's arrow bag and pulled her back. Peach looked back and sneered.

"Mario told everyone Hyrule was taken over by Tabuu. How are you holding up?"

"Link is with Tabuu either dead or will be unless I go back and save him. How do you think I feel?" Zelda snapped at him.

"Zelda, I thought Link meant nothing to you."

"That was three years ago when I told you that, Ike. People grow up and he's my best friend. You left me when I needed you most so don't talk to me like we're friends." She turned and walked into the portal leaving Ike behind.

* * *

The Temple was massive and could a thousand people if there were that many guardians. It was circular and rose above a large center stage with a podium where Mario was standing talking to a woman with green hair. Zelda looked around and noticed the different guardians from other realms. Very few looked like they would belong in Hyrule let alone the two realms she visited today. Ike walked past her without a word and sat next to a man wearing a strange helmet and body suit. Zelda noticed two children playing with a weird device on a string and a snake. Ahead of her a women in a tight body suit was cleaning her weapon and talking to a man with a bandana on his head wearing a similar outfit to her. She noticed Zelda and smiled.

"So you're the famous Princess Zelda? Nice to meet you call me Samus. This is Snake," She shook Zelda's hand. Snake nodded at her and went back to talking to Samus.

"What is that you're cleaning?" Zelda asked Samus.

"This? It's a gun. I use it to stun people but you have to clean it regularly or the chances of it getting jammed is high."

"That's not a real gun." Snake held out a larger version of Samus' gun and winked at her. "This is a real gun." Samus rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise. Zelda turned and watched a creature in blue run in place, his feet moving so fast all she saw was a blur of white and red.

"That's Sonic the hedgehog. Annoying beast," Bowser said to Zelda.

"Why is he so fast?" Zelda asked.

"Hm… not really sure. All I know is he races people for stupid rings and his girlfriend is the most annoying person on the planet."

Zelda looked around and saw other weird creatures. A fox wearing a jacket, boots, and pants with something weird strapped to his head as he talked to a bird and wolf all wearing similar outfits. Across the temple stood a small green dinosaur wearing boots watching a yellow cat roll around the ground laughing as a smaller turtle splashed water on people.

"Alright! Let's start this meeting!" Mario shouted over everyone just as a blond man walked in without wearing a shirt. A few girls turned to stare as he waved to a few people and sat down near the front.

"Shulk I told a thousand times, we wear shirts in here except for the various animals or strange Pokémon," The girl with green hair said to the blond man even though her face turned red.

"Oh Palutena you love it don't lie," Shulk replied and grinned at her.

"ALRIGHT! SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU AND SIT DOWN!" Mario screamed and at once everyone took a seat. Peach sat next to Peach and Rosalina who both were holding weird fat stars. "When I call your name say here or present please. This is important for tallying the remaining realms."

"What if our realm was destroyed but someone found us beforehand?" Shulk asked.

"Well I guess you should say something about that shouldn't you?" Palutena said sarcastically.

"Hey girl I'm just saying. You need to clarify on some things," Shulk replied and examined his blade.

"Alright Bowser and his kid are here…. Captain Falcon?" Mario asked. The man sitting next to Ike stood and saluted Mario.

"Present and may I say my realm can be used as a hideout. We recently added some new protection forces," Falcon replied.

"That's nice to here, Captain Olimar?"

A tiny man wearing a weird bubble around his head and body suit waved his arms, his strange plant creatures followed his motions. "Thank you! Pikmin was the first realm destroyed by Tabuu so those nearby please watch out for any rubble or damage to the forces. Charizard?" Mario asked. An orange dragon roared and Mario checked him off. "Dark Pit?" A boy wearing a black dress with dark hair waved and sat down. "King Dedede?" A giant penguin raised his hammer and grunted. "Diddy and Donkey Kong?" Two monkeys screeched in response and the bigger one shook his head. "Ouch sad to say but Kongo Jungle has also been destroyed. Thank you Fox for saving them. Dr. Mario?"

"Here idiot thanks for almost leaving me behind," A man said who looked exactly like Mario but wore a white coat and had a circular device on his head.

"Yeah whatever. Duck Hunt?"

The room grew quiet as they looked for Duck Hunt. Fox raised his hand and stood up.

"I couldn't get there in time… sadly they never made it," Fox said and a few gasps echoed the temple. Mario stood there shocked and wrote something down on his paper.

"Falco Lombardi?"

"Present!" The bird next to Fox said.

"Alright Fox, and Ganon are here… Greninja?" Mario heard a weird noise coming from Pokemon section and checked him off. "Ice Climbers?"

Two people dressed in blue and purple shouted happily.

"Ike is here, Ivysaur I saw you earlier… Kirby?"

"Here!" A giant pink ball said and waved at everyone.

"Everyone Link is not here but he are sure that he is still alive since he is one of the only ones who can open the door to the Triforce. Little Mac?"

"Right over here and Pit found me last minute before Tabuu's army attacked so my realm is probably long gone," A small man wearing a black shirt and green shorts said.

"I'll look into it. Lucario you know what… is Mewtwo, Pichu, Pikachu, Ash, and Squirtle all here? Too many damn Pokémon guardians."

The section where majority of the exotic creatures shouted their approval and Mario checked off all their names. "Ness and Lucas?"

"Both here and Mario… Mother is gone as well. It was destroyed last night," The boy with the backpack said.

"Thank you Ness, I'll look into that as well. Lucina?"

"Always here, Mario," A girl who looked exactly like Marth replied. She flipped her hair behind her and smiled.

"Mega Man? Ah already see you. Meta Knight?"

"Here and sad to say but since the other two idiots can't talk I'll be the one to say that Dream Land is gone also."

"I noticed it this morning. Thank you, Meta Knight. Mr. Game & Watch?"

A small black figure raised his hand.

"Pac-Man?" Mario asked and heard Pac Man to his left.

"Palutena, Peach, Pit I all see you… R.O.B.?"

A robot blast beams of light from his eyes in response. "Thanks. Robin and Roy?"

The two men raised their hand and slapped Ike's back. One had hair as white as snow with a book in his hand and the other red hair with a beautiful designed chest plate.

"Samus?"

"Over here, sexy!" Samus joked and Mario blushed.

"Shulk I see you, dirty bastard. Snake? Yeah I see you too put that gun away, idiot. Sonic I already got you, Villager?" Multiple fireworks went off and everyone turned as a small child stuffed the end of the firecracker behind his back. "Lovely… anyway, Wario? Yeah yeah I see you pudgy. Wolf O' Donnell?"

"The wolf sitting next to Fox howled loudly and those sitting by him covered their ears and complained. Yoshi I already saw you we need to talk anyway and Zelda arrived with me so good we're all counted for."

"Why are even here, Mario? Tabuu is already on his way to taking the Triforce so why bother fighting him?" Meta Knight asked and majority agreed with him.

"Unlike you sorry saps I live in this galaxy and I would like to live a little bit longer. My wedding is coming up and we need to handle this like actual guardians," Mario replied.

"How are we going to be able to stop him then? Please explain this to us, big shot," Fox shouted.

"I completely agree with Fox. Here here!" Shulk shouted.

"We still have the other two objects in our possession!" Palutena shouted, her wings expanding behind her. "As long as we keep them in our hands, Tabuu won't stand a chance against all of us."

"The Triforce is the most powerful of all three!" Ganon shouted.

"Link and Zelda are the only two who can open the door to reach the Triforce. Link would never let Tabuu enter the sacred realm unless Tabuu kills him in the process."

"Then it looks like Link will be a lost cause," Lucina hollered and a few guardians laughed.

"What if rescued him?" Zelda asked and everyone stared at her.

"Wow let's just go into the same realm and stop the galaxy's biggest bad guy to save one simple hero. What a nice plan Zelda," Fox sneered.

"Link and I are the only two who can open the door… If we rescue Link then that would mean Tabuu wouldn't be able to open the door therefore we can easily stop him," Zelda shouted back.

"Zelda… as much as we all want Link here… Hyrule is in complete ruins. Tabuu is extremely powerful at the moment. We need to all get our strength back before jumping into a full out war," Mario said.

"I think Zelda has a point though. What if we send in a rescue team in a week? We'll train the best of us to grab Link and then hide him and Zelda somewhere Tabuu will never look," Rosalina suggested. "Perhaps my observatory?"

"Hmm…. That may work… but where would we all hide for the week? Most realms are in ruins or under the radar of being attacked," Shelk said.

"Um… my realm is well out of the range of fire… I am the farthest guardian from anyone and Mute City is so small Tabuu would never think to go there to look for us," Captain Falcon said. A few nods of approval from those surrounding him and Mario looked at Peach.

"We will be fighting Tabuu though won't we?" Shulk asked.

"Yes you idiot how do you think we'll beat him? Challenge him to a game of chess?" Ike joked.

"Now… we already lost one of us so I want to keep everyone together because in the end we will have to go to war with Tabuu and his army. I want to see what everyone has to offer and work on teamwork."

"Teamwork? Half of us work alone!" Someone shouted. A few people shouted in agreement and Zelda stuffed her face into her hands. Idiots…. Majority of the guardians are idiots.

"HEY armies work together all of you need to shut it. My god no wonder why half of you aren't married," Ike huffed.

"Look at yourself you're not married or seeing anyone. What the girls think you're too aggressive?" Fox sneered.

"No I actually am not found of the women in my realm," Ike cooed and looked over at Zelda. She felt her face grow hot and looked away from him.

"SHUT IT! Idiots… Captain Falcon will Mute City allow all of us to hide within the city?" Mario asked him.

"All what fifty of us? Sure why not? I want a raise though," Captain Falcon replied.

"What a great idea to throw all of us together so Tabuu will have an easier time hunting everyone down. Nice plan!" Robin shouted at Mario.

"Got any other brilliant ideas, book worm?" Wolf howled.

"Yeah I do. Let's split up and fend off our own realms and if Tabuu invades any major ones then call for backup," Robin said.

"Your own realm is destroying itself you need all the backup you can get!" Snake laughed. Zelda looked at Ike and his group who looked beyond upset at Snake's comment.

"Really everyone I think my brother has a point. If we keep everyone together we can learn about each other's strengths and weaknesses so we do have a chance of beating Tabuu. I think rescuing Link within the week is also a good idea that way if he hasn't opened the door yet then where would he go? Marth and Pit have the other two weapons and if Tabuu invades Mute City then we'll fight him there," Luigi said.

"Oh swell let's just rage war on my realm. You know my people are just as important as your mushroom headed freaks back home," Captain Falcon replied harshly.

"HEY! Say one more thing about my citizens and I'll stuff a pan up your –"

"Peach let's keep the vulgar language to a minimum," Mario cut her off and looked around at everyone. "Guys we never had to fight someone this big let alone actual work together. We hardly know one another except for the yearly reunion that no one will even attend anymore. Look at us. Half of us hate everyone and the other half only work alone. We're guardians not stuck up high school girls."

"Preach it man," Wolf shouted.

"Thank you, Wolf. Everyone Duck Hunt is dead and he was one of our own. Don't you understand that Tabuu wants to kill us not destroy our realms he rather see all of us dead. Link is somewhere inside Hyrule probably being tortured to open the door and we're sitting around acting like children. In a week we'll gather the best fighters and plan an rescue mission but this is our time to save OUR galaxy. If you aren't in then I suggest you turn in your guardianship because our job is to protect the realms not watch them turn to dust." Mario stood there as the silence closed in. Shulk stood up and started clapping slowly. Fox, Wolf and Snake also stood up and clapped before others joined in.

"Well… my fiancé isn't completely hopeless like I thought he was," Peach replied and Rosalina giggled.

"I want everyone in Mute City in an hour! If you have any close love ones please check with Captain Falcon before bringing them with you but only a maximum of three people unless you have a valuable excuse," Palutena shouted as the guardians stood up clapping for Mario.

"GUYS! Hey everyone how are we all doing? Anyway, within Mute City there is a huge race track. Please stay off of that, the city is hosting a huge celebration tomorrow evening and the mayor wants everyone off it so they can decorate it for the parade. Also, the Plaza Hotel is where I guess you can all stay in until I figure out something else and its on the corner of Hubbard and Finn so please check in there so Palutena and Mario can keep track of people. Thanks everyone!" Captain Falcon shouted and everyone whooped.

"What is a hotel?" Meta Knight asked Peach.

"A place to stay when you want to travel. You'll get your own room and people can deliver food to you when you wish," She replied.

"Wow…"

"Honestly some people are complete idiots. Ugh now I can't go back and grab extra clothes and my swimsuit," Peach complained. Zelda got up and walked over towards Midna and Ganon who were talking to Ike and Robin.

"They'll probably send Fox's team and one of you since you know the area well enough," Robin said.

"I think they should send a couple Pokémon, annoying as hell and I wouldn't mind a few dead," Ike muttered. Behind them Marth and Roy were talking in their weird language and snickering at Lucina.

"What about Mario?" Lucina asked.

"No Palutena and Mario have to stay behind. If either one of them die then we could possibly crumble," Ike replied.

"What about Pit? He can fly and he's tough," Midna suggested.

"I think Snake and Samus should go too," Zelda said and Ganon actually looked like he agreed with her.

"Yeah Snake could probably distract them with a few smoke bombs and blow up a few buildings," Robin said.

"Ike you should go. You're fast and I'm sure you can find Link faster," Lucina suggested.

"Maybe," Ike replied and looked over at Zelda. "I'm sure someone wouldn't like me in her castle though. Who knows where I'll end up." Zelda threw him a nasty looks and looked over at the other guardians speaking to Captain Falcon. She wanted to punch Ike.

"Zelda!" Peach called out. "I need you to hold onto my Luma for a bit. Mario is letting me go back for my clothes and a few things before we head out to Mute City." Peach handed her the fat Luma and waved goodbye.

"I thought they couldn't go back…" Zelda muttered.

"He lied. Mario just hates Bowser and his kid," Ike said. Just thing a loud siren went off in the Temple and Palutena looked up on the ceiling. Zelda never noticed the ceiling until now where two stars expanded above them and exploded.

"Well shit…" Snake said and sat himself down next to Zelda. "Well… at least I didn't really have anyone close back home." Zelda looked down at the Luma who was quietly sleeping when Sonic wailed. There went Sonic and Snake's realms. Zelda looked over at him sadly as people around him tried comforting him. A portal in the middle opened and Captain Falcon tried grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'm really sorry Snake and Sonic but both of your realms were really close to the Temple. I think we should get everyone who's ready to head to Mute City out of here now," Captain Falcon said. One by one, guardians lined up and walked into the portal. Palutena held onto Sonic as they walked in together. Zelda looked over at Ike and grabbed his hand.

"I don't want him to die," Zelda said and the Luma in her arms moved in his sleep. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she looked up and saw Hyrule still colored in red. Captain Falcon looked over at them, a smile curling on his face. Ike glared at him and pulled Zelda over towards the portal.

"Shove it, Falcon," Ike said and walked into the portal with Zelda and the tiny Luma in his arms. She didn't want Link to die. She couldn't imagine a world without her green hero and for the first time since being separated from her best friend she started to cry.


	4. Tiny Thief

_Chapter IV_

 _Tiny Thief_

The first thing Zelda saw was a machine zipping past her almost hitting Captain Falcon.

"Welcome to Mute City! Home to the most dangerous race track and highly competitive racers in the galaxy, everyone who is everyone in racing live here to have their dreams crushed at becoming a winner," Captain Falcon said.

"Why are their dreams crushed?" Ganon asked.

"Because I always win," Falcon replied and winked at them.

"That seems unfair since you probably cheat," Ike said and Falcon only looked back and grinned.

"I'll have to let the mayor know about the guardian convention going on but be warned if you look like a threat to anyone here they will challenge you to a fight. We may be a very rich city but there are always some scalpers who think whamming on people is successful." Captain Falcon led them across a busy street towards a tall glittering building made of only windows. _The Plaza_ written in silver letters on top of a cover over the entrance where multiple people dressed in the body suits like Captain Falcon stood outside waiting for those weird machines.

"What are those?" Zelda asked Captain Falcon.

"Cars. We use them to get somewhere quicker. Here our city banned any type of horse carts or slow transportation. If it can't exceed over 100 miles per hour the mayor bans it. It's one of the reasons why majority of our population never grow old. Half of us die on the track and the other are too stupid on the streets. Just think though, one day Mario may allow interaction with the other realms. We could have star fighters here and even those strange star things you're holding, Zelda. Our galaxy would only become stronger if that could happen!"

"Hm… I like that… I want to drive one of those car things," Ganon said as he watched a few fly past them. A car shot past them at lightning speed and Palutena jumped. Pit fired an arrow at the car which spun out of control and crashed into a nearby building. The driver pulled himself out of the car and ran towards us holding his hand screaming at Pit.

"Well shit…" Falcon muttered.

"Not even here two minutes and angel ass here has to put on a show!" Midna shouted at Pit. The two started to bicker as the driver began screaming at Falcon. Out of the corner of Zelda's eye she saw a small pig watching them from the alley. It was pink with brown spots on his back and he stared at the little box Pit had attached to his back.

"Ike…" Zelda tugged on his shirt and she looked back to see the little pig gone. The tiny Luma in her hands groaned and flew out of her hands into the alley. Ike and Zelda both took off into the alley, the others watching a now brawl between Falcon and the driver.

"Luma!" Zelda shouted. A trash can fell over near the back and Ike pulled out his sword and Zelda her bow. They heard small oinking behind a brown crate and Ike motioned Zelda to get back. She aimed her arrow at the crate and Ike lifted it up to show nothing but a rotten banana peel. The oinking continued throughout the alley and the small Luma rushed behind Zelda and pointed over towards a red door.

"Both of you stay here," Ike said and held out his sword. He walked quietly towards the door and opened it to see nothing but a brick wall.

"Hey! The hotel is just ahead!" Falcon said, the driver of the crashed car rubbing his face glaring at Pit. Zelda, Ike, and the small Luma reached the entrance of the alley confused on where the tiny pig went as a loud explosion went off in the alley and Ike grabbed ahold of Zelda and flung the two of them out of reach as dust kicked up and pieces of debris hit the buildings and toppled to the sidewalk. As the dust cleared up they saw the tiny pig but this time with three other pigs. A figure was riding the one in front, his face shielded by a dark cloak. He took off towards Pit and drew out a sword.

"PIT!" Palutena shouted but just as Pit reached for his bow the small thief cut the box from his back and took off down the street with his army of pigs into a car and drove off towards the racetrack. Captain Falcon whistled and his car appeared dodging traffic.

"Everyone get to the hotel, I'll handle the little thief. Zelda you should probably come with me," Falcon said as he opened the top to his car.

"I'm going with too," Ike said and Falcon only shrugged his shoulders. The three jumped into the car and Falcon drove past the group towards the racetrack.

"I'm surprised he figured out we would meet here. That means someone told him, little prick," Falcon snarled as he cut off multiple cars on the highway.

"Who is that?" Ike asked him. Falcon typed in a code on his keypad and the car began to drive itself as the racetrack finally lined up with the highway. He swirled his chair around and faced them.

"Seatbelts! Oh and by the way… we're about to do something completely illegal," Falcon turned back around and threw on his seat belt.

" _One minute until launch."_ His car echoed.

"What are we doing?" Zelda asked him as Ike handed her the seatbelt. It wrapped around her chest and hooked onto the chair in the front as it pushed her body against the chair.

"Up my friends! We're going on the track!" Falcon shouted.

" _Thirty seconds."_

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! You said it is the most dangerous racetrack in the galaxy!" Ike screamed at him.

"That is true!"

"WE COULD DIE!"

"That is also true!" Falcon replied and pushed a red button. The car's wings shot out hitting multiple cars.

" _Ten seconds."_

"HOLD ON!" Falon shouted and held onto the wheel. Ike and Zelda screamed as the car took off the highway and flew to the right. The track was just beneath them but the car holding the thief was just a mile into the track. Falcon landed the car onto the track and sped towards the car. The Luma squealed as he flew behind Zelda into the back wall of the car. Ike held onto his seat, his hands white and his face drained of any color. Falcon pressed numerous switched and buttons as the track began to move higher and farther from the highway.

"Warning! We're about to hit a spiral," Falcon shouted over the wind echoing throughout the car.

"What's a spiral-" Ike's question lost to a another scream as the track spun in front of them and they were driving into a loop the track created. Falcon took his hands off the wheel to adjust the tire switch as they turned into the spiral. Falcon looked back and laughed at Ike.

"Amateur," Falcon sneered.

"Just wait till we get out and I stab you," Ike hissed back. The thief's car was just beyond them heading for the highest point of the track.

"Alright hold on! I'm going to try and crash him," Falcon said.

"Won't we crash as well?" Zelda asked as Falcon sped it towards the black car.

"Possibly but I also have done this multiple times."

"I hate you," Ike glared at Falcon.

"Guess you won't be fighting for me anymore then since we're not friends?" Falcon joked.

"Screw you."

The car glided up the track as it shot upward into the sky.

"If we don't die… I'm killing you, Falcon!" Ike shouted as the car smashed into the back of the black car. The wheels sparked as Falcon dodged the falling debris. The cars quickly spiraled downward as the track headed towards the highway. People stopped and stared as the two cars sped above them. Many noticed Falcon's car and cheered him on as he smashed the black car again on the side. The black car sped up and slammed into the wall, a small pig flying out and almost hitting Falcon's windshield.

"SHIT!" Falcon swerved as the black car took off again, blue flames firing from the back.

"Why does he have blue flames…" Zelda asked.

"He found the hyper boast. If we don't crash him now he'll for sure get away!" Falcon sped up and hit the back of the car again. The windshield cracked and Falcon swerved to drive next to the car. Falcon slammed into the car twice, the blue flames still alight in the back. The Luma made a high screech sound as Falcon's car hit the car once more and smashed the side of the car. The windshield's crack etched deeper as smaller cracks branched out making it harder for Falcon to see. He sped up in front of the black car and slammed on the brakes. The Luma flew past Zelda and Falcon caught him just as the wind shield shattered in front of him. The black car hit the back and spun over Falcon's car and crashed just in front of them bottom side up. Falcon lifted the top of the car and jumped out. Zelda unhooked her belt and helped Ike out of the car. He toppled onto the track and held onto his chest. Zelda heard a squeal as a pig rushed towards them, his face in anger. Zelda held out her bow and shot the poor thing in the leg. Falcon pulled out the thief from the car and threw him onto the street.

"IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU CAUSING PROBLEMS FOR US AGAIN!" Falcon screamed at him. Ike and Zelda looked at him confused. He knows the thief?

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" The thief pointed an arrow at Falcon and Zelda shot the thief in the leg. He screamed in pain as he pulled out the arrow. His hood fell off and Zelda saw only a green hat before she could rush up to see who it was.

"Link?!" Zelda gasped.

"Not even, sadly. This here is Toon Link. He lives in a smaller realm within Hyrule but this idiot fled before Tabuu reached Hyrule. Where is the other one? I'm sure you hid her somewhere!" Falcon explained and pulled the box from the car. Toon Link crossed his arms and looked away from him. Zelda noticed that he looked different from Link. Link is taller and more masculine. This one looked younger and skinner. A small pig sat next to Toon Link and oinked.

"If you don't tell me, I'll call Mario and he'll really give it to you," Falcon said and pulled out a weird device with buttons. Toon Link's eyes grew big and he grabbed the device and smashed it. He slapped his face with his hand and shrugged his shoulders.

"He can't really talk… his friend does majority of the talking," Falcon said to Ike and Zelda as he picked up Toon Link and threw him into his car, the pig following him. The injured pig Zelda shot also hopped into along with any remaining of its brothers before Falcon closed the top and drove off the track back onto the highway heading towards the city. Toon Link pointed at the hotel where the other guardians were most likely waiting for them to return.

"There? How did you know we were going to stay there?" Ike asked. Falcon parked his car in front of the hotel, Pit standing outside biting his nails. He looked up and smiled as Falcon handed him back his box and picked up Toon Link.

"That little punk is still alive? I thought he was dead!" Pit shouted at Falcon. He walked towards the closest elevator and pushed the up button. Toon Link hit the button labeled: _47._ The small box shot them up into the building, the floor numbers climbing higher before stopping on 47. He dropped Toon Link who walked over towards a door and knocked.

"Come in, Link!" A voice said from inside. Toon Link opened the door and Zelda stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did you find the key? Pit isn't that stupid but he's foolish if you sneak up on him-" The girl stopped and stared at Toon Link's group. Her eyes looked straight at Zelda and she gasped. Zelda was looking at herself. _Princess Zelda._


	5. A New Leader

_Chapter 5_

 _A New Leader_

"Who are-"

"I could ask the same question but it would still be the same answer. I'm you but from a different timeline. You must be from the Dark World… Link and I are from the New World," The tiny Zelda said and tossed her blonde hair, her small bow and sheath tucked away on her back.

"Dark World? We live in a time of peace! Not darkness!" Zelda said to the small princess. Toon Link turned and pulled out his small sword. Zelda held herself back from kicking the two strange kids when Ike held onto her shoulder.

"Your ancestors spoke of a possible three outcomes when Link would face Ganondorf after he became the Hero of Time correct?" Ike asked her. She nodded. How did he know that? "These two come from one of the outcomes. You as well. Their path started when Link's ancestor defeated Ganon and stayed an adult instead of going back to being a child like your path did. The other…"

"Link was defeated by Ganondorf…" Zelda whispered and stared at the two children. She decided to name the other Zelda Toon Zelda like Toon Link. "These two aren't guardians right?"

"Toon Link used to be… then Mario had his stance revoked when he was only useful for causing trouble," Falcon replied and glared at the boy. Link held his sword behind his back and grinned.

"Well now that we all know one another lets defeat this Tabuu shall we?" Toon Zelda said. She walked out of the room and headed towards the elevators, her companion trailing her. A rather beefy looking man wearing a black jumpsuit and glasses over his pale face that made his white hair and beard took almost translucent walked past them before stopping and looking straight at Falcon.

"Mayor Biachi! I was about to travel to your office," Falcon said and shook the man's hand.

"I wanted to have a look at these guardians that you spoke to me about over the phone! A few are causing some issues downstairs I expect you to take care of that but I also want the city to give them a warm welcome which is why I had the racetrack shut down after your little… ordeal."

"But sir… what kind of welcoming?" Ike asked.

"A welcoming parade and ball! Our city hosts one every year for new council members but you ladies are the reason our galaxy managed to survive this long! I know you all must be incredibly busy but this is only a one night celebration unlike our week festivals we hold every year. It would be an honor if you would accept the city's welcoming festivities."

* * *

"A Welcoming Ball?" Mario asked when Falcon and Ike stepped into the Meeting Room on the top floor. Palutena, Fox, and Shulk already sat in movable chairs. Falcon and Ike took their seats leaving only one left open for Zelda when she would arrive after her lunch with a few of the other ladies and Marth.

"I don't see why we can't enjoy a night of dancing and socializing," Palutena said and Falcon smiled at her.

"It's a bad idea! Tabuu is out there destroying realms and you idiots rather dance and eat?" Fox snapped. Shulk was cleaning his blade and looked up at the group, his legs sitting on top of the glass table.

"We can't start training tonight anyway, Fox. The mayor said all training supplies won't be coming in until tomorrow so not have a few laughs and make a few memories before we start a war. Some of us may be dead by next week so why not party?" Shulk said and Palutena glared at him.

"None of us will die if we work together," She hissed.

"Yeah keep thinking of cupcakes and rainbows and how everything will be swell after this is all over," Shulk replied and Palutena slammed her staff on the ground.

"STOP IT! I have some other things to bring up before we all vote on this ball," Mario shouted. Shulk stuck his tongue out at Palutena and went back to rubbing a dirty cloth on his blade. "We need a better leader at this point and I won't be able to step up for this position, I'm not as strong as some of you are but I want to nominate someone for the job."

"I'll happily take over for you, boss!" Shulk replied and winked at Mario.

"Someone who knows what a shirt is!" Mario spat back. "Ike I think you should lead us. You know war strategies and you are considered the first guardian of our generation."

"I'm not the first, its Zelda. She was the first to discover the portal, I was just the lucky one to find her. Zelda should be the leader," Ike replied.

"That's an unwise decision. She's too broken at the moment. She lost Link to Tabuu, it'll be a time bomb waiting to explode," Palutena said and the majority agreed to her in murmurs.

"We all lost someone though, how is she any different?" Fox replied harshly.

"Link and Zelda have an unbreakable bond. They both are guardians of the Triforce and even in the past their ancestors stuck together. I read Hyrule's history a few years back. All princess are named Zelda and all heroes are named Link. They supposedly almost always fall in love in the end after Link saves Hyrule," Ike said.

"Then when do you come into the story? The one time I was there for a tour there was a stain glass window of you and Zelda in the Temple of Time," Shulk cooed and raised his eyebrow.

"I… I don't really know… Zelda never told me her father had that put in. Link wasn't in the picture until after I went to war."

"Her father wanted you to marry her didn't he?" Fox said and someone tapped on the glass door. Zelda walked in carrying a tray of white cupcakes and placed them on the table. She sat next to Palutena and gave everyone a confused look. Majority of the, except Shulk, stared at Ike who found the view of the city particularly beautiful.

"Well… those in favor of the new leader?" Mario asked. Fox, Palutena, Mario and Falcon had their hands raised.

"You need a leader who isn't afraid of showing some skin. I vote no," Shulk sniggered.

"We need a leader who knows how actually fight not someone who knows how big a girl's-"

"Alright thank you, Ike. We don't need to hear anymore. Zelda we're voting to make Ike the new leader since I will not be able to step up to the job. Your say?" Mario asked her.

"Of course Ike should be. He knows how to lead an army," Zelda said and a few smiled.

"Then its settled!" Mario slapped his hand on Ike's shoulder. "We'll have the ritual tomorrow morning before training."

"I have a request though," Ike said and they looked over at him. "We need at least one guardian from now on to vote on our decisions for the war. It wouldn't be fair if we made decisions without letting all the realms have a chance to vote."

"That actually seems pretty reasonable…" Palutena replied and wrote notes on her paper.

"I also request that Zelda is my right hand lady."

The room was silent, even Shulk stopped cleaning his blade and tossed his feet onto the floor. He grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of it.

"You know you're not helping yourself with my opinion of you, purple hair," Shulk said with a mouthful of cupcake.

"And that is?" Ike asked.

"A pansy who's desperate for all attention from the Princess of Hyrule." He placed his cupcake on the table and his hand just missed the blow of a rapier stabbing the middle of his cupcake. Zelda pulled out the silver sword and wiped the frosting dripping off it on the table. "Sweetheart, you may have lost your right hand man but I wouldn't mind killing you and your dimwit boyfriend right here right now," Shulk snarled and she pointed the rapier at his throat.

"Then give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your throat to shreds," Zelda replied and Ike looked on in horror as his friend's eyes flashed in a way he never saw before. Her grief of losing Link was now shown in anger.

"That's it! That's what you people need to recruit an army!" The mayor burst through the door and pointed at Zelda. He clapped and threw his arm around Falcon. "You need a pretty face that will lead the revolution against Tabuu who has a tough attitude and fierce look! I like her and also this guy with the funny hair but I can already see it now! A battlefield of dead and this girl standing among them proclaiming our help to lead us to victory! Mute City will line up to volunteer if we shoot a few props."

"That seems really nice but right now we-"

"I'll have my best camera crew here tomorrow to start filming. Gather up your best looking guardians and I want that weird boy with the yo-yo in one as well. Anyway preparations for the ball is complete and we have our best stylists in the city already working on majority of the guardians downstairs for the parade! Hurry up and come downstairs to get ready!"

* * *

Zelda stepped into her room where a man wearing a white and pink suit stood at attention and looked her over. Her dress was dirty from escaping Hyrule and she could feel some rips on the dress every time she walked.

"My name is Porclino, I'm your stylist for tonight… hmm… the dress is absolutely beautiful… The mayor had your history book delivered to me so I can gather a few ideas for the parade. All the stylists agree that we should keep you all within reasonable standards and not dress up you up like we normally do for the other parades. You and Ike however, we have your possible battle gear ready and I want you two to wear them," Porclino said rubbing his stubby beard, his gold eyes sparkling against his pale skin.

"Are you Ike's stylist as well?"

"Hardly. He wouldn't allow anyone to touch him and accepted the parade outfit as long as he got ready himself."

Porclino took Zelda into the large bathroom and had his assistances clean all the dirt off and rip every piece of hair off her body, except for her long brown hair and eyebrows.

"Your ancestors had blonde hair you know," Porclino said as he dried her hair with a weird instrument that blew out hot air. He painted her fixed up her nails to make them shine and then added some lip gloss and something called eyeliner over her eyes to make them bigger and brighter. She looked at herself in the mirror as he braided her hair and added gold ribbons to the two front braids on either side of her face. He pulled out a small red box and opened it to show her a beautiful piece of metal to represent Hylia's symbol. With a small light blue gem in the middle. He pulled back her long hair and braided only the bottom half of her hair before adding the piece at the end. He then have her put on matching earrings before he placed the crown on her head. A spiky crown that pierced the air around her and in the middle stood the tallest one that contained a pink jewel.

"Now you'll look like your ancestors," Porclino replied and opened the closets' door to reveal a stunning outfit that her mother once wore before she met her husband after the fall of Ganon many years ago. Porclino helped her arrange the corset and the small purple shorts and long purple socks and gloves before adding on the protection gear. A chest and shoulder plate with a pretty pink shoulder cover made of silk fit perfectly and her arm plates reached all the way to her wrists from her elbows. The neck covering had Hylia's symbol and two blue jewels falling from under the wings. After a brief moment of looking at herself Porclino had her put on the pink skirt with a matching front on her other dress except in purple. He added the waist plates and she looked on as tears welled up in her eyes. The skirt matched her mother's perfectly up to the detail on the bottom of it and the middle material to make her purple shorts visible. Finally he helped her into her long golden high heel boots before giving her a brand new bow for show only and finally her father's rapier. She hung the bow behind her, allowing her hair to fall over the silver color weapon before grabbing her father's most precious gift.

"Ready?" Porclino asked her.

The float they designed for her group of Fox, Shulk, Mario, Palutena, Ike, and Falcon was silver and gold with all of their symbols made of gold set in various places on the float. Ike's blade, Ragnell, leaned up against the gold symbol of another blade, his owner nowhere to be seen.

"You will be the talk of the century, Princess," Porclino replied and kissed her hand. "Your ball gown isn't much but I tried to match it as close to this as possible. I'll see you at the end." He left her to admire the float. She saw the beautiful swirls in silver and gold around the float and walked up to sit on one of the cushioned chairs just as Shulk showed up, his outfit missing a shirt. He looked at her and moved his fluffy blond hair back as he tossed his blade onto the float.

"You'll be the best dressed tonight," Shulk replied to her.

"My stylist took the idea from my mother's battle outfit," Zelda replied.

"Did your mother marry one of Link's family members?" Shulk asked her.

"No actually… she married a man who has close ties to the Zora line. They're the water dwellers in our realm. My father is a distant cousin to the Princess of the tribe."

"Ah so she broke the tradition huh? Marry a guy named Link who saved the day from evil."

"Actually Link in her time supposedly died after the battle. My mother is one of the longest living queens ever in Hyrule. She had me in her last long run but legend has it that she lived to be almost three hundred years old."

"Damn! Well how did you meet the cruel Ike?"

"One day I was exploring and my guardian, Impa, wasn't keeping an eye on me so I found the portal in the garden. He found me while he was hunting for food. I guess he grew on me after that."

"You two… there is something odd… I don't know… After you two went through the portal its like the guardians started showing up randomly."

"How did you find out you were a guardian?" Zelda asked him. She saw Mario and Falcon both appearing from the entrance into the large ballroom where the floats were set up.

"I had a dream. Three women appeared telling me I had to protect the realm until the day a man named Tabuu would show up when I would meet the other guardians. Well a few days later Mario shows up and introduces himself as a guardian and leader of all of us."

"He must've met Link then. I never met any of you except Ike until now."

"Yeah Mario said something about Link not allowing it. He probably wanted to protect you."

"Looking great Zelda!" Snake walked past with a hand around Samus. She made a mental note that Samus and Snake were now seeing one another. She helped Palutena up into the float and noticed that her gown had beautiful green designs around the skirt and additional protection plates on her arms and waist. Her staff glowed as she walked past her and sat next to Shulk. Mario looked almost unchanged except for the shorter hair and mustache. It wasn't until he turned around when she noticed a weird device on his back. The thing lifted his head and started back at her.

"Hello I am F.L.U.D.D. an assistance to Mario for the war ahead," The thing said to her.

"My name is Zelda," She replied and something slammed into the float that made her jump. She turned to see Bowser and Ganon bickering about Ganon's outfit until Peach swept past them and hit them both with her umbrella. Her stylist had curled her hair to make it spikey on the sides. Her dress had more designs added on around the outfit in gold. She looked beautiful. Rosalina had her dress designed to include stars on the bottom, her Luma bubbling with excitement from his bath.

"Breath taking…" Peach said looking at Zelda.

"So do you," Zelda replied.

"Yeah but nothing like you." Peach walked away with Rosalina and before she could say anything an arrow just missed her hand. Zelda took out her rapier and pointed it right at the little Toon Zelda who stood next to Link.

"She looks prettier than me! Again! You know just because I'm small doesn't mean I won't crush her!" Toon Zelda screeched. Her stylist had her in a darker purple outfit with a thicker chest and shoulder plate and a gold crown like Zelda's. The little Link only nodded and lifted a small silver wand. Ike walked out from the doors and kicked the tiny Link. Toon Zelda rushed to help her friend and cursed unnamable language towards Ike. He jumped onto the float and picked up his sword. Zelda stared at the outfit Porcilno made for him. He added a leather wrap around his stomach and then a band on his right leg. His cape was a deeper red and his sleeves were gone and replaced with protection blades. His boots were hidden beneath a layer of shields of blue and silver. He sat next to Zelda and ignored the screams of Toon Zelda to fight her as he fleck dirt off his blade.

"Is everyone here? Very good! We'll start with the floats in the front and make our way until we have the main core in the back bring up the back! After that let the real party begin!" The Mayor said happily and had the large double doors that led to the front of the hotel open.

"We should stand everyone," Palutena said as their float rumbled to life. Falcon hopped on and stood near Mario in the front as Fox took to standing next to Ike.

"What's with all the protection gear?" Fox asked.

"I think these are our battle suits. Some people rather fight and watch the light fade from the enemies' eyes than shoot them from the sky," Ike replied harshly. Zelda took a back to that. She never killed anyone before let alone fought in a battle unlike so many of these people have already.

The sounds of people screaming various names could be heard as their float just left the ballroom. The sidewalks and buildings were covered in people waving flags and tossing cut paper at them in beautiful colors. Zelda grabbed one from her dress and rubbed it between her fingers.

"It's confetti, Zelda! People throw it in celebration!" Falcon shouted as he waved at the people below them. She looked above and saw her face on almost every screen floating above them, her face beautiful like Hylia's thousands of years ago. She started waving at the people below her and smiled at people tossed flowers and blew her kisses. Ike grabbed her hand as he saw purple clouds coming towards the city. They weren't like the ones Tabuu arrived in which only meant a storm was brewing.

"It's just a storm, Ike. We'll be okay," Zelda said to him. He didn't let go of her hand but more of wrapped himself around her from behind.

" _You're afraid of lightning, Ike?"_ _Zelda pulled back the blanket and found a small shivering Ike in her room in front of the dark fireplace. She pulled a chair up to grab the matches on the shelf and light the fireplace to keep both of them warm. She wrapped herself around her best friend and her puppy Kief ran in and plopped himself onto Ike's lap._

" _Don't leave me, Zelda."_

" _I'll never leave you, Ike."_

"Words cannot describe how beautiful you look, Zelda," She heard him whisper. The lightning just started as their float made its way in front of the Mayor's mansion. Thunder boomed across the sky and tiny raindrops fell on her cheek.

"Sometimes it's okay to be afraid of lightning. Just remember the rainbow is never too far off once the storm rolls in," Zelda said to Ike.

"I'm not afraid of lightning anymore, Zelda. I'm afraid of the storm taking what little I have to live for away from me," Ike replied.

"Like?" Zelda said and hopped off the float. An umbrella from one of the waiters blocked the rain from hitting the two of them. As soon as they were both escorted inside she saw Porcilno ahead waving them over and Ike walked over and opened the door Porcilno stood next to.

"You," He said and closed the door. Porcilno opened the door next to Ike's room and led her into a small chamber where her dress hung above a chair.

"It's too bad you already did, Ike. We're like fire and gasoline… dangerous to put together only to end up burning everything around us," Zelda whispered to the wall separating the two of them.


End file.
